


Devil Inside / Redheads

by moondor_majesty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: A pair of unrelated drabbles written for femslash100 prompts, in which Abaddon and Charlie get some "possession kink" on, and Abaddon, Charlie, and Anna have a threesome.





	1. Devil Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Devil Inside  
> Prompt: Drabbletag 6 – Possession Kink
> 
> Originally written 16th Feb, 2017

“I want to try something,” Abaddon says, and Charlie wonders what’s even left to try. There’s barely a hotel room this side of the country they haven’t christened with a new kink. Or whatever the demon-on-hunter equivalent of ‘christening’ something would be. “I want to be in you.”  
  
“You are.” The three fingers stretching her open are _very_ ‘in her’.  
  
“Not like that.” Abaddon runs her other hand down Charlie’s chest. “ _In_ you. It’ll be fun. I’ll give it back, after.”  
  
“You want me to let you possess me? Why does that _not_ sound like a good idea?”  
  
“Please," Abbadon scoffs. "You know if I wanted your meatsuit full-time, I’d have taken it by now. Trust me.”  
  
The words ‘trust’ and ‘Abaddon’ shouldn’t go together. Yet, Charlie finds herself agreeing. Abaddon rolls off her, leaving a sudden emptiness where her fingers had been. And then, without so much as a ‘ready?’ there’s the sight of black smoke, followed by the weirdest head rush. And a slight pang of panic, when Charlie tries to move, and finds she can’t.  
  
_That’s the point of this_ , Abaddon purrs. _Just relax, and let me_.  
  
The demon directs Charlie’s hand downwards, and starts to work her up, again – up and over and over and over. The intensity of Abaddon’s pleasure mixes with her own. One explosion after the next, that she’s powerless to stop. And doesn’t want to.  
  
And then it does. Abaddon curls into Charlie’s dazed and spent self, from beside. “Told you it’d be good.”


	2. Redheads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Abaddon/Anna/Charlie  
> Prompt: DrabbleTag [some number, or another] - Threesome
> 
> Originally written 26th July, 2015

She's winning no prizes for 'hunter of the year', today. Because, what kind of hunter meets an attractive demon, and ends up going to bed with her? Charlie might be fairly new at this, but she's also pretty sure that you can't exorcise a demon via orgasm. No matter how many times she tries. And, no matter how many times, in return, Abaddon makes her melt and quake and utter strings of _oh god_.  
  
"God has nothing to do with it." Abaddon smirks, and runs that hot, hypnotizing tongue in another skilled sweep.  
  
"Don't be so sure of that," the third party here, Anna, remarks - lifting her head to lock eyes with the demon. Abaddon glares back.  
  
It vaguely occurs to Charlie that she's literally got an angel and a demon on each shoulder, right now.  
  
Well, a demon between her legs. And an angel at her shoulder - Anna's lips and teeth trailing up Charlie's neck, then grazing her ear, as she whispers the most _un_ -angelic things she plans to do with her.  
  
Anna's hand roams south, joining Abaddon's - like they're in some kind of competition to see who can get Charlie off the most. They probably are. The only thing that's certain, between the three of them, is that no one in any of their circles _ever_ has to know about this.


End file.
